The invention relates to a system for rolling angle reduction in a motor vehicle.
Systems for the reduction of the rolling angle during the travel of a motor vehicle include arrangements using a stabilizer pendulum. In other arrangements a hydraulically operated piston/cylinder unit is used instead. The piston/cylinder unit enables an additional deflection of the stabilizer during cornering of the vehicle when transverse accelerations occur, so that the rolling angle is reduced. When driving straight forward, the stabilizer is uncoupled from the chassis, by venting the hydraulic cylinder of the piston/cylinder to a tank. This provides for an increase in comfort when driving over an obstacle on one lateral side of the vehicle.
The piston/cylinder unit is usually supported at its ends. When restrictions in space do not permit such a bearing, a fork bearing of the cylinder could be provided. However, as a fork bearing is only of use in so-called plane gears, but the coupling of the stabilizer to the chassis requires a so-called three-dimensional gear, this approach is ruled out. Due to the spring movement of the chassis, movements of the connection point of the fork parallel to the bearing axis and relative to the connection point of the stabilizer would occur. In addition, the transverse stresses, owing to the elastokinematic movements of the chassis relative to the vehicle body, are to be taken into account. The transverse movements lead to the introduction of moments and transverse forces into the hydraulic cylinder, which can result in increased wear of the piston ring and seal. At worst a jamming and failure of the cylinder occurs. Also, an elastic connection of the bearing axis could only partially compensate these relative movements.
Thus, there is a desire for a system for rolling angle reduction with a bearing of the piston/cylinder unit which is less susceptible to stresses occurring during travel.